A Place to Call Home
by WarriorcCatLove412
Summary: AU. Both Carley and Lee survived and find themselves on a large, clear countryside. Searching for somewhere to finally be free of the madness, and to get Clementine to a safe place, they seem to have found someplace where they can thrive. But no place is perfect. Note: this summary sucks, and, I promise, the story is MUCH better. :P CarLee. Older and new characters MAY be added. ;)
1. Chapter 1

So, here's my new story, considering I had to delete the previous one because it was a songfic... What? No! I'm not mad at all... -_- Anyway, I started this story awhile ago, and just finished it. Like I said in the last story, _may it rest in peace, _I finish the entire story before I post it, so their's always going to be updates every day, unless something comes up where I can't.

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead**

* * *

Finally, they'd made it. There wasn't a walker in sight, just miles and miles of wide open country. A few birds flew over head as they walked slowly and tiredly through the tall grass. A young girl trudged silently in between her two caretakers, one hand in each of their own. No one had said a word since they'd escaped the zombie-infested city.

"How're ya doing, Sweet-Pea?" Lee asked.

"I-I'm okay," she replied, but it was anything but the truth. Although she hadn't witnessed Ben and Kenny's death, she could just imagine horrific it had been... She had yet to ask Lee exactly what had happened. Then again... She wasn't sure she _wanted_ to know. And seeing her parents as... as... It was just too much for one little girl to handle. The older woman on the other side of the child had seen the prevarication in her golden-brown eyes as she tried her best to smile for her other guardian. She had been with them when Clementine had come face-to-face with her undead family. She felt sorry for her, but felt even worse at the fact that the innocent 9-year-old girl had seen more tragedy and death than her in her 33 years.

"I'm so sorry, Honey," Carley said, softly squeezing her tiny hand as an attempt to comfort her. She nodded in response, and squeezed back.

Up ahead, there was an old, broken down car and a log that would be great for resting. They all needed a rest, especially Clementine. As they approached the log, Lee decided to let his two girls sit down while he searched the vehicle for any useful necessities.

He pulled open the drivers' side first, finding nothing, he moved to the passengers. He started under the seat, then opened the glove department but pulled back in surprise as various items tumbled out. To his amazement, the small storage unit was filled with supplies.

"Shit..." He said, excitedly. The amount of abandoned food and medicine would last them at least a couple weeks . It wasn't long, but it was something. Turning to the back seat, he discovered a couple blankets and some pillows made up into a bed as if someone had been using the old vehicle for shelter. Lee didn't even want to guess what had happened to the occupant. The doors squeaked as he shut them, alerting the other two survivors.

"You'll never guess what I found!" Lee said, speaking to Carley.

"You'll never guess what _I_ found," she said, mimicking his excitement. She then held out her hand, revealing several bullets for her pistol. "What's in the car?"

"That's what I wanted to show you!" Lee led them to his discovery.

"Wow! Finally something good happens to us!" Lee frowned at Carley's remark, remembering what happened the last time they'd found a seemingly abandoned car full of supplies.

"Are you hungry, Clementine?" He asked. She shrugged her shoulders and shook her head no. She _was_ hungry, starving, even, but honestly didn't think that she could hold it down. Carley handed her a granola bar, anyway, hopping the girl would change her mind. She needed all the energy she could get.

They sat back down on the log to eat, watching as the sun started to cast shadows over the darkening earth as it began to set. The sky twisted with mixtures of yellows, oranges, and reds. It was so peaceful and _quiet..._ It was the silence that gave Lee a queasy feeling. Were they the only beings left on Earth? The only _living_ beings on Earth? It was hard to think about. There could be people in the same position as they were right now, right? Believing that they are the last ones standing, the last survivors, but in reality, there were three others who were alive and appearing to be safe. For the moment, anyway.

Lee was brought out of his train of thought when he felt a warm, soft hand move gently onto his. He must have had a look of distress on his face, because when he looked into Carley's caring, light brown eyes, he saw concern and understanding. He wrapped his arm around her, and pulled her close to him. She accepted his affectionate gesture and rested her head on his shoulder.

Next to them, they heard a quiet yawn.

"I think it's time we all get some sleep," Carley whispered. "She's had a long day..." Lee nodded and gently scooped up the half-sleeping Clementine and carried her to the car. He carefully laid her down in the backseat and considering the windchill, tucked her in with two of the four blankets that were left behind.

Carley and Lee both got their own blankets and seats in the front. They laid there quietly for a while, listening as the crickets played their rhythmic lullabies. The sound was soothing and quiet behind the closed doors of the old, rusted machine.

As calming as it was, the two couldn't sleep; they were both thinking of the same thing. What were they going to do now? They had no group left, nowhere to go, and only a weeks worth of supplies. Although they tried to remain optimistic around Clementine, the truth was written clearly in stone: they had nothing left. Only eachother and the little provisions that were left on Earth, but that thought rang in Lee's ears. What happened when all the food and medicine made was used up? When their was absolutely none in existent? What would they do then? Would they have to live off the land? Grow their own food? Maybe, but how? Their were no flower shops where they sold seeds. The only ones close by were in Savanna, and he knew none of them wanted to go back there.

He clenched his fists in determination. They had to try. They couldn't give up. Not now, not ever. He had always wanted a family, and now, he practically had one. He was not about to loose them. He wouldn'tlet that happen. No. He _couldn't_.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm trying to become a better writer, so if you have any suggestions about grammar, let me know. I think I'm doing pretty well, if I do say so myself.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Walking dead**

* * *

Clementine awoke to the sounds of voices outside the automobile.

"I wish we knew how to hot-wire this thing..." That was Carley.

"We could always stay here for a little while longer," Lee suggested. Clementine was now fully awake at the sound of his voice. She'd always looked up to him, and he _did _promise that he'd always protect her. So far, he'd kept that promise. "Just to get situated and enough time to calm our nerves. You know it'll take awhile for Clementine to get over this. She's pretty shaken up..."

"Well who wouldn't be?" Carley asked. Lee shook his head. Their conversation came to an end when the said girl climbed sluggishly out of the already opened door of the vehicle, probably left open as to not wake her up when shut.

"Morning, Sweet-Pea!"

"Hi, Honey." Clementine smiled back at the to adults standing before her.

"You know, Carley," Lee started slowly, "I was thinking that maybe there's a chance that we could stay here."

"_Stay_ here?!" She exclaimed. "There's nothing here."

"_Exactly_. No walkers, no strangers. Nothing." She looked at him skeptically.

"Where would we get the food?"

"Grow it ourselves. All we have to do is find a farmers shop for the seeds."

"And water?"

"I went looking around early this morning and found a pond and stream. Boil the water, and we'll be good to go." She was silent for a moment then sighed.

"Well... What about shelter? What if the walkers _do _find their way here? We'll have absolutely _no _protection."

"Heh. I thought about that one all night," he said, regretfully regarding his huge loss of sleep the night before, but happy at the fact that they may actually have a plan. "We'd have to head back into the city, or anywhere else that there's cars, block some space in,and make a camp out of it."

She still looked doubtful. She wasn't entirely sure this would work, and the thought of loosing anyone else, especially with just the three of them, made her extremelynervous. But what else could they do? With everything lost, their options were running greatly slim. They had to do _something, anything_ to keep themselves and that little girl alive.  
After thinking about it for some time, she finally decided that it was worth a shot. "...Alright. I guess it's our best chance, but we'd better get started quickly."

The walk back into the city was long and exhausting. Surprisingly enough, when they entered the city limits, everything was quiet. It was a great relief, considering what they expected, but they still had to remember to stay cautious and alert.

"Follow me," Lee whispered. He led the other two survivors to the closest vehicle in sight, crouching beside it for protection.

"Okay, here's the plan," he said quietly, "between the two of us, we can take two cars back at a time, rest for a bit, before heading back for the next two."

"This is crazy! There's got to be an easier way!" Carley whispered, loudly.

"We have to at least try." He tried the car door but found it locked, earning a glare from the other adult.

"Now what?!"

"Lee? ...Could that thing help us?" Clementine asked, peering over the car, and pointing to something that was just around the corner of a building, in the street up ahead. He followed her finger, and saw what he thought was too good to be true.

"A tow-truck!" Carley exclaimed before he could, himself.

"Good job, Clem!" The little girl smiled proudly at Lee's compliment. The tow would make things a Hell of a lot easier; meaning they wouldn't have to walk back every time, and they could build their camp much faster. "Now we've just got to make sure it works..."

They sneaked quietly over to where the truck was parked. Turning the corner, they heard a growl and Lee pulled Clementine away just in time before a limbless zombie could take a chunk out of her leg. The poor thing was completely immobile, so they decided to leave him there instead of making noise and wasting a bullet.

They approached the tow and it seemed to be in okay condition, but, unfortunately, a walker was sitting in the drivers seat, strapped in wearing and a uniform helmet. Lee sighed in disgust as he realized the only way of getting behind the wheel, was to chop off it's head. Looking more closely, he realized that the keys were in the ignition. One step closer.

Lee opened the door and pushed the metal part of the ax against the walker's chest, pinning him against the seat. He then quickly undid the seat belt and watched the undead tow-man tumble out of the drivers' side, and onto the cold, hard pavement.

Before he could attack, Lee brought the weapon down onto his neck, slicing straight through, and splattering dark blood everywhere.

He climbed into the seat, and turned the keys, thanking God as it roared to life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Review!** Geez.

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead.**

* * *

**One ½ Months Later**

Things were pretty quiet out there despite the busy buzz of the five people in the camp. Omid and Christa had found their way back to the three other group members while wandering the countryside. They were also carrying supplies, enough to last until the garden got ripe enough to be a valuable food source. Now, they had plenty.

There were two vans, both were used as sleeping quarters. Lee, Carley, and Clementine in one, Omid and Christa in the other. Things finally seemed to be looking up.

"How did you guys think of the car idea?" Omid asked Lee. They were out collecting water, and hunting for any animal that could be eaten along the way.

"We used to be staying at this motor inn. The fortification was similar, and it kept us all safe for five months." **(A lot of people think they only stayed there for three months, as said at the beginning of Episode Two, but considering the amount of food they found in the station wagon and 'Lilly's Lottery' it would have taken them another month, or two, to finish it off.)** "I thought if we did the same thing here, we would have enough protection."

"Well, it's awesome!" They found no animals on the way back from the pond, but they were able to collect more water with an extra hand, and knowing that the camp was safely under watch felt just as reassuring.

Upon reaching the camp, they noticed Clementine over in a corner of the camp, drawing a picture, and Carley and Christa were tending to the garden. Everything seemed normal.

"Lee! You're back!" Clementine said, excitedly. "Carley and Christa showed me how to water the garden! I can do it all by myself, now!" Christa cleared her throat. "Oh, yeah... Not without permission..." Lee chuckled at her expression.

"Go on and play, Clem. I'll talk to you later." She nodded and ran back to her drawings.

"So, what did you get?" Carley asked, walking up to him, and wiping dirt and mud off her pants.

"Nothing but water. Not an animal in sight."

"Figures. Those things eat everything. Well, I guess I can't complain. I mean, we're lucky to have any food, at all."

"So, how're things here?"

"Quiet as usual. Clementine's been a big help!"

"Not only that, for the last few weeks, she seems... happier. Which is good, but it seems like a lot to deal with, especially for her age."

"She's very mature and smart. I admire her strength. Envy it, even. Although, nothing could make up for what she's been through."

"Everybody be quiet!" Christa said, in a hushed voice. Something wasn't right.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Lee asked, hurriedly. Omid shushed him.

"There's something outside the camp." As if on cue, the grass rustled on the other side of the cars. It was too big to be an animal, and too loud to be the wind. Carley came up behind Lee, pointing her gun in the direction of the noise. Clementine hid between the two of them, shutting her eyes tightly, the vision of her zombified parents still fresh in her mind. Suddenly, a tall figure hopped soundlessly onto one of the vehicles.

"Hey, guys!"

"Jesus, Molly! Don't do that!" Lee said.

"We could have shot you!" Christa scolded.

"Geez. So much for a warm welcome. "

"What are you doing out here, anyways?" Carley asked.

"Can't I just visit some old friends?" Everyone looked at her expectantly. They hadn't known her long, but they knew her well enough to see it was more than just a friendly visit. Feeling their gazes on her, she gave a sigh.

"Alright. You caught me. The city is completely wiped out of food, and I need a place to stay."

"So you're admitting that you need... _help?"_ Carley said with a smirk, knowing that the young woman _hated_ having to rely on anyone.

"_No._ Okay maybe... Ugh. Can I stay, or what?"

"Well, we _do _have plenty of food, water, and space. We have to let her. I probably wouldn't be alive right now if it weren't for her help back in Savanna," Lee stated.

"Hold on," Christa started, "how did you know where to find us?"

"It really wasn't that hard to notice you two with your tow-truck and five million cars. Then I just followed the tire tracks all the way to your little fort." Christa looked like she would say something else, until she was cut off by Lee.

"Alright, alright. An eye for an eye, I guess. You can stay."

"Great! So where do I sleep? And when's dinner?" She asked, eying the garden full of fresh vegetables. Lee rolled his eyes in an amused manner. He hadn't forgotten about her cockiness and straight-forward attitude.

"Well, anywhere you'd like except those two vans," Lee said.

"And we should be eating soon," Omid finished, rubbing his hands together with anticipation.

"Can't we eat now?" Clementine asked, feeling her stomach growl. Lee looked up at the slightly darkened skies.

"I don't see why not."

Lee awoke to a crash coming from outside the van. It was pitch black except the silver moonlight coming in from the windows. He carefully untwined Carley and Clementine's arms from around him, grabbed his gun, and quietly crept out of the large vehicle.

Once outside, he stopped and listened for any sign that there was an intruder. A moment later, he heard soft sniffling coming from his right. The sound was so faint, he'd swear he'd imagined it if he hadn't seen the silhouette against the moon. It was sitting on top of a car, starring out into the grassy fields in front of it.

"Hey," he said softly. Molly jumped up holding her precious weapon out in front of her, only sitting back down when she realized who it was.

"How long have you been standing there?" Her voice was merely a whisper, just loud enough for him to hear.

"Not long."

"How much did you hear?"

"Nothing but a crash."

"I woke you? Should have been more careful..."

"What are you doing doing out here?" She wiped her eyes. "And what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She sniffled again, revealing she was lying. He climbed up on the roof of the car and sat beside her. She felt his stare on her once again, and she knew he wasn't leaving until she said something. Sighing like before, she began to speak.

"I... saw my sister earlier..." His eyes softened in sympathy as he comprehended what she must be feeling.

"They took her... and left her out there to die... I did my best to hide it from them..." Anger flooded her features. "But it wasn't enough..." She cleared her throat and regained her composure. "I put her out of her misery today. I had to. She deserves to rest in piece. Today I decided that I don't want to be alone, anymore. I don't think I can take it... Heh. Cheesy, right?" He shook his head.

"No, I understand. You don't have to be."


	4. Chapter 4

:)

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead**

* * *

Her heart pounded as she ran blindly through the dark. There had to be a cliff or a knife, or any kind of weapon she could use to end this madness, to just end it all and be at peace. But would she really ever be?

She stopped suddenly and spat at the ground in anger. She was so sick of all of this. Why did it all have to happen? Why did she have to lose everything she cared about? Was it all to punish her? But what had she done?

She fell to her knees in defeat and sobbed. At this point she didn't care if she died. She wanted to. She had nothing left to live for. For the first time in her life she felt weak, broken. There was nothing more for her.

She slammed her fist to the ground and stood up. Wiping her eyes to get a look at her surroundings. It was pitch black. Not even one star was shinning down on her, but it was okay, she was used to it. Turning around, a small, orange flicker caught her eye. Fire. But not just any fire. A _camp_fire.

_"People," _she whispered to herself. "There's _people!"_ She was overjoyed, yet skeptical at the same time. They could be murderers, rapists, _anything. _But it was her best chance. She braced herself and headed toward the inviting bright light.

"...I don't know about this, man..." Omid whispered nervously to Lee.

"Come on! It's an easy shot, and it's the first rabbit we've seen in months. I'm getting tired of eating nothing but vegetables."

"Well if you want it so bad, then why don't you shoot it?" He argued, attempting to shove the pistol into the other man's hands.

"Because you're a better shot! I've seen you! You just need to relax."

"But... But... But it's so cute!"

"Omid!"

"Alright fine! But if the noise attracts any of those things, just remember, it was your idea!" He aimed the gun at the small mammal as it nibbled away at the grass, completely unaware it was in any danger.

"Sorry little guy..." He took the shot, making a direct hit.

"Nice!"

"Let's go take it back to the others."

As soon as they entered the camp, they were bombarded with panicked questions.

"We heard a gunshot!" Christa said.

"Was anyone hurt?!" Carley said.

"There aren't any walkers, are there?" Clementine asked, worriedly.

"We're fine," Lee laughed. He glanced at Clementine, and pulled the three older women out of the little girl's view before holding up the chubby, brown rabbit. Their eyes lit up with excitement at the sight of the unusual meal.

"Wow! Where'd you guys find it?" Christa asked.

"We found a set of trees about half a mile from the pond and-" Lee started.

"And it was just sitting there!" Omid finished.

"Well, it isn't much, but if we all just take small pieces at a time-" Christa said.

"Then there should be enough for all of us!" Carley exclaimed.

That night, the darkness was lit up with a campfire. The warm, comforting light relaxed the group to extent as they filled their bellies. It was the best meal any of them had had since before the dead rose. It was complete with the rabbit meat, BBQ sause, which was brought back by Molly, a vegetable of their choice, and for desert, any sugary snack Molly could find back in the city. For that moment, it seemed that life was back to the way it was before the apocalypse, and for Lee, it was like it was back when he wasn't a convicted murderer. When is life was actually normal. Everything seemed perfect.

"Hello?" A familiar voice called from outside the gates. The group members raised their guns to the trespasser. Lee looked at the figure hard, but the darkness and the rapid movement of the flames made it difficult to see their face. He watched as they quickly put their hands up, showing that they were not here to cause trouble.

"Hello...?" He called back. Omid grabbed a flashlight and shined it directly in their face, temporarily blinding the stranger. The survivors gasped at the sight before them.


	5. Chapter 5

Well, you guys nailed it. I figured you would, considering how obvious it was. But I guess I had this tiny grain of hope that you wouldn't. You crushed my dreams. I hope you're happy. ;)

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead**

* * *

"Lil-Lilly?" Lee said in disbelief. He hadn't seen her since they left her on the side of the road after she attempted to kill his girlfriend! What the Hell was she doing there?

"Lilly?!" Carley exclaimed, angerly. The former leader looked just as surprised as them, looking from one familiar face, to another, and for once, seemingly speechless. Her gaze eventually rested on Carley, giving her a blank, sorrowful look. Carley, however, found the direct eye contact very unnerving. She _had_ tried to kill her.

"What are you doing here?-" Lee asked.

"Who is this?" Christa asked, interrupting him.

"Lilly...?" Clementine said in a small voice, as she fully recognized the tall woman. She understood that she had tried to kill one of their own, but she could never figure out why. Therefore, she wasn't mad at her, just confused. Yet she didn't want to think about what would have happened if she had succeed in her homicide. Especially when she had been standing not even a foot away.

Lee tried speaking to the outsider in a softer tone, hoping to get some answers out of her.

"Lilly." Her gaze shifted from Carley, giving Lee her attention. "How did you find this place?"

"I-I-" She was obviously still stunned. "...I Didn't have anywhere else to go... I didn't know who was here. I _can't _go anywhere else... I-I'm sorry! For everything..."

Lee could tell she'd given up. Hell, it was _obvious._ That fiery strength that had once shone in her eyes was no longer there and even the way she was standing gave it away, but she seemed different from when they left her. She didn't seem... Well... Mortally insane?

"Are you asking to stay here?! After what you tried to do to me?! Hell no!"

"Carley-" Lee started.

"You're not seriously thinking of letting her stay here, are you?!"

"Carley, listen-"

"She's right," Lilly stated. "You have no reason to trust me. I did try to kill her, but I didn't mean to! I mean... I don't know. I regret it, I _really_ do. I don't know what came over me... I just... I am _so _sorry..."

It was at that moment when Carley noticed how frail Lilly looked. She was literally skin and bones and she was swaying. Carley's kind-hearted nature suddenly kicked in, and she felt sympathy for the poor women. They couldn't just send her away, could they? She shook her head, disapproving her own decision.

"...She can stay," she said. Surprising both herself, and Lee.

"Carley... are you sure?" He asked. She nodded, "And give her some food; we don't want any walkers out here." She walked over to her van, and shut the door behind her, leaving everyone in an awkward silence.

_"Everybody out, _now_."_

_ "Lilly..."_

_ "Out!" Although Carley had no idea what was going to happen, she had an unusually strong feeling, knotting in her gut, that it wasn't good._

_ "You know what? We shouldn't just kick you out, we should see what everybody thinks."_

_ "I think you should chill out!" Ben said, his voice shaking._

_ "I'm not gonna take this! You can push Ben around, but you can't push me around!"_

_ "I'm _really _sorry you feel that way."_

_ "There's no way it was Carley. It had to be somebody else."_

_ "It was either Ben or Carley. Or maybe it _was _both of them."_

_ "This is ridiculous!" Carley said._

_ "Look at the evidence!"_

_ "Fuck evidence!"_

_ "Fuck! Stop, would ya?"_

_ "Kenny, your vote counts for both you, and Katjaa," Lilly called back. _

_ "We don't need all these votes! Why won't you trust me?! I'll do _anything! _I'll-I'll take over everybody's watches!"_

_ "Ha! Like _Hell_ you will!"_

_ "I'll do anything! I'll get more supplies, medicine, food, water, everything we need! Just please don't leave me out here!"_

_ "Calm down, Ben, you're making it worse on yourself," Lee said._

_ "I just don't want to die alone. I won't make it out here on my own!"_

_ "Well maybe you should have thought of that before you betrayed the entire group!"_

_ "Keep it down over there!" Kenny shouted._

_ "That's enough! Stop treating him like this!"_

_ "Shut up, Carley!" Lilly yelled. "You're just as much to blame here. Keep your mouth shut!" "_Kenny!_ I need your vote _now! _And Ben, you have until that walker is dealt with to tell me it was _her _and not _you!"

_ "Stop this! You're torturing him!"_

"Ben!"

"Stop!"

_"Lilly! None of this is helping! You need to lay off!" Lee said._

_ "_Thank you_, Lee!" Carley stated. It seemed like they were the only two making any sense here!_

_ "What I _need_ are people I can trust and I've never trusted either of you!"_

_"Just stop, _please!" _Ben pleaded._ "_Let's get back in the RV-" _

_ "That's not happening!"_

_ "You think you're some tough bitch, like nothing can hurt you. But you're just a scared little girl. Get the fuck over it. Take a page from Lee's book and try helping somebody for once!"_

_ "There! I got 'em!" Kenny announced, walking over to the others. "Now, what the Hell is your problem?" Lee turned to Lilly just as she was about to pull the trigger on the so-called 'traitor,' and quickly pushed her arm down, so the bullet shot the ground directly in front of Carley's feet, barley missing. _

_ She screamed and jumped backwards, nearly losing her balance. Lilly seemed to not have had enough; she fought for control of the gun, wanting nothing more than to finish the job. Lee threw her against the RV, pinning her there. She continued to struggle until Kenny ripped the gun out of the insane woman's hand. She then went entirely still and stared straight ahead, as if in a trance as she spoke to the man who kept her trapped._

_ "She can't be trusted, Lee! She needs to pay for betraying all of us!"_

_ "Come on, Lee let's go. We're leaving this crazy bitch!"_

_ "What?! No! I was only trying to prote-"_

_ "Save it, Lilly!" Kenny yelled. "Everyone, except for Lilly, get in the RV. We need to go before any more walkers show up!"_

_ "No! I didn't even kill her! Lee, please! Let me stay!" She pleaded._

_ "Lee, no, she tried to kill one of us, how long until she tries it again?" Kenny argued._

_ "Please... I don't have anything left..." Lee searched her eyes for any sign of their once strong, courageous leader, but he saw absolutely nothing staring back._

_ "I'm sorry... But you're not coming with us," he said._

_ "B-but I'll _die_ out here!" She said, tears beginning to well up in her eyes._

_ "I don't care." He stared at her for a while longer before leading Carley, still stunned and watching the entire scene unfold before her with disbelief, back into the RV, shutting the door behind them._


	6. Chapter 6

I know the chapters are short, but that's just how I wrote them in the beginning. Also there _is _a twist, actually a few of them coming up in later chapters, for now, you'll just have to roll with it. :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead**

* * *

Carley woke up calmly, despite the reoccurring nightmare that she hadn't had in so long. She climbed out of the van and stretched, eying Lilly who was standing alone in the far corner and eating her breakfast. The second the newcomer tried to make eye-contact, she looked away; she wasn't so sure that she should trust her just yet.

"We're off to collect water," Lee called to the rest of the group."

"Can I come with you this time, Lee?" Clementine asked, hopefully.

"What's the matter, sweet-pea? You bored?"

"Yeah. There's nothing to do here!" She said with an adorable, stern face. Lee chuckled.

"Well, we haven't seen any signs of walkers... Alright, I suppose it's safe."

"Yes!"

"Wow! The river is so pretty! When it gets warmer, can we go swimming?"

"We'll see."

"Hey, Lee?" She said, nervously. "...Is Lilly gonna try to hurt Carley again?" He knew the questions were coming, and to be honest, he wasn't quite sure, himself.

"... I don't think so, Clem."

"Is she okay now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, before we left her, she was so sad, and she got angry a lot..." Lee said nothing, but continued to walk along the riverbank, watching as Christa filled her bucket with cool, fresh pond water and the end of the continuous flow of clean water, while holding a hand over her bulging stomach. "Why did she do it?"

"Well, Clem, people can do some crazy things when they think their lives are at state; and sometimes those crazy things can be all for nothing." He suddenly noticed Christa crouched behind a bush with her gun out, waving them over.

"Christa, what's wrong?" Lee asked as he and Clementine joined Christa in her hiding spot.

_"Shhhh! _Look!" She said, gesturing for him to look over the vegetation. He followed her directions and saw what he hoped he'd never see. A walker. It was wondering across the field at the bottom the very hill they was standing on and heading straight toward the camp.

"If there's one, there could be more," Christa whispered.

"You think there's any chance of an invasion?" Lee asked. He heard Clementine let out a frightened gasp, and he gave her an apologetic look.

"If we don't do anything."

"Well, we have _everything_ here and I'm not prepared to lose it all now," Lee said.

"We can't use a gun; if there _are _more around here, the noise will just attract them to the camp."

"Right. Leave that to me." Lee pulled the ax from the strap at his side, and slowly approached the walker from behind. As he raised the weapon to it's head, he realized that he had a perfect view of the camp. Wait, was that _Lilly_ on watch...?

That one moment of distraction gave the zombie enough time to realize it was in danger, and within seconds, it was on top of him, attempting to take a chomp out of his neck. The two struggled for power as Lee used one hand to push the zombie away, and the other desperately searching for the discarded fire ax that had fallen to the ground at the start of the attack.

He looked over to Christa, who had her gun raised; he quickly shook his head no. They could _not_ risk the chance of attracting any more of them.

Then suddenly, a silent blow to the head, and a familiar yell, brought the creature down, spraying blood and covering Lee's face and shirt.

"Hell yeah!" Lee looked up to see if he had reconized the voice correctly. He did.

"Look who I found!" Molly said in a sing-song voice.

"Kenny?!"

"Hey, Lee."

"How did you... I saw you... I thought you died..."

"Yeah, well it takes _a lot_ to bring me down," he said with a half-hearted smile. Even though Lee had helped Lilly try to save her dad, and in Kenny's eyes: 'turned against him,' he couldn't forget the fact that Lee was a good, loyal friend, and he realized, only now, that he shouldn't have taken it for granted. "Also, there was another door in the alley," Kenny said, a smirk covering his features.

"I found him in an abandoned building while searching for food. And he had some. Here ya go, kid," Molly said, tossing Clementine a bag of cookies, which she caught and smiled gratefully.

"Alright," Christa said, "we got our water so we should probably head back."

"Wait, Lee?" Kenny said. "Got room for one more?"

"Always," he said with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

I'd like to give thanks to **HeWhoDestroysAll** for the great ideas on how to put a little more drama into this, although there will be _a lot _more in the next chapter. I'm sure he can figure out which ideas are his. :)

And the epic saga continues...

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead**

* * *

The entire way back, Lee was thinking about how having Kenny back would change things. Especially with Lilly there. He hoped to God she wouldn't lose it again.

As they grew nearer to the camp, Lee realized that it wasn't Lilly, but Carley on watch. That was good news. One less argument to deal with from Kenny, and, hopefully, one step closer to forgiveness.

He waved up at Carley, who waved back and gave Omid the 'okay' to unlock an SUV's doors, in which they used as the main gate. For it was the largest vehicle that they had the keys to. She obviously hadn't seen the new arrival, yet. As they entered the camp, all eyes were on the guest, and it wasn't long before Lilly and Kenny noticed eachother.

"What the Hell is _she _doing here?!" Kenny exclaimed, anger evident in his voice. Lilly said nothing, but there was a slight glare in her eyes. "Are you people insane? How could you let this crazy bitch back in?"

Lilly wouldn't take that. She may have kept quiet since she came back, but she was _not _going to sit back and let him come here and talk to her like that!

_"Me?! You're _the one that killed my dad. It was _your_ idea to kick me out of the group, and leave me on the side of the road to fend for myself. _You're_ the reason my life is a mess, and you _dare _call _me_ a bitch?! I lost everything because of _you!" _That fire was clearly back in her eyes. Kenny seemed to back down a bit, before turning away from her and walking to the other side of the camp. Lilly turned around angerly, and stalked off in the oppisite dirrection.

"Great. Here we go again," Carley sighed when everyone else but herself and Lee were out of earshot.

"Yeah, no kidding. It's just like back at the motel." _'Before everything went to Hell,'_ Lee added silently in his head.

"I wish they'd just work it out! But now with you as leader, it's your job to make the decisions around here, and I think they both respect that. Hopefully, anyway."

"Thanks, Carley."

"No problem. And you never know, maybe things will turn out for the better. I mean, Hell, they already have."

"And maybe you should should talk to Lilly," he said.

"What? What do you mean talk to her? What's there to talk about?"

"Well, ever since she got here, you two have been avoiding eachother." She gave him a blank stare. "Look, all I'm saying is that we're all apart of the same group, and you can't avoid eachother forever. You need to at least communicate one way, or another, or things are only going to get worse." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I taught you well, Everett. Alright; I'll at least try to talk to her."

"Hey, Lilly. Listen I-"

"No, you listen," Lilly said softly. "I don't know what happened. I lost control. After Kenny... Killed my dad, I just couldn't stand the thought of having a traitor with us, just waiting to commit another crime all over again. I was just trying to protect all of us, but I went to far. …And I'm sorry... I'm a _monster."_

"Maybe we can just start over and forget it ever happened. Besides, it's dangerous to have rivals." Lilly nodded in silent agreement. "So what exactly happened after we left you? How did you get here?"

"Well, I ran, and just when I thought I was at my wit's end, I was picked up by a group of people who brought me to their little _'fortress' _called Woodbury. After we were invaded by walkers, a few others that I could trust and I managed to escape. I left the rest of the assholes behind to be eaten alive. We took one of the vehicles and drove until we reached Savanna. Where we found something slightly similar to Woodbury. A little place called _Crawford.."_

"Crawford?!"

"Yeah, I figured you guys found it. Anyway, I stayed there until this insane woman got her hands on a gun." Carley grimaced, remembering the tape of the poor girl Lee and herself had witnessed.

"She killed a lot of us, and the ones that were left were eaten alive. A few of us, though, survived, and hid out in the basement of the old library."

"We were just a block away in the school..." Carley whispered.

"We were all safe there for awhile until those things found us. While everyone else was holding the door, I bolted out of the cellar barrier. I felt horrible, but I had no choice. I was the only one to make it out. _Alive,_ that is." Carley nodded sympathetically.

"Woodbury made me shoot a mother and her baby..." **{If you read the comic, this actually happened. Lilly (and Glenn) were both original characters taken straight from the books. :) }** Carley stood there, stunned.

"I-I'm so sorry, Lilly. That must've been terrible..." The slightly older woman nodded solumly. The two women were silent until they heard a small voice call Carley over to show her another one of her drawings.

"I'd better go," Carley said, beginning to walk away. "And, Lilly?" She slowly lifted her eyes from the grassy, yellow ground. "I forgive you."

"Lee?" Christa said after Carley had left. "Can I see you for a seccond?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"I think it's time you tell me the whole story."

"About what?"

"What did Lilly mean when she said he killed her dad?"

Lee sighed. "Larry-"

"Wait. _Larry?_ That's Lilly's dad? That's who you and Kenny were arguing about back in Savanna?"

"Yeah..."

Christa eyed him suspiciously. "What happened?" Lee proceded to tell the younger women about the events in the meat locker, then adding on what happened with Carley.

"What the fuck, Lee? I'm having a baby in just a few months, and you invite two murderers in? Don't you have any sense?"

"I have plenty of sense, and I also have a heart. I can't not let them in. _That _would be murder."

"This is ridiculous!" Christa said. "Next thing you're going to tell me is that _you _killed someone!" Lee looked down at the ground, not meeting her eyes. "No..." She said, shaking her head. "No, don't tell me..." He continued to not look at her. "I'm living here with a bunch of phycopaths!"

"It's not like that..."

"No. I need to leave. I can't have my baby here!"

"Christa, it was a long time ago; I didn't mean to."

"So it was an acident?"

"Kind of. My wife was cheating on me... I found them together, and I lost it."

Christa shook her head again. "Goodbye, Lee."

Carley walked back over to Lee after her talk with Lilly. She was ready to tell him about it, until she saw him leaning against one of the cars with one hand over his eyes. A gesture he only made when something was bothering him.

"Lee? What's wrong?" She said, growing more worried when his hand remained on his face.

"Christa knows I killed someone. She said she was leaving."

"How did that happen?"

"She wanted to know."

"I still don't understand..."

"Look, Carley, I really don't feel like asking a bunch of questions right now." Carley looked slightly offended. "I'm sorry. I'm just really stressed."

She came closer and hugged him. "I know. We can't let her leave; she can't raise a baby out there. There won't be any food, or water, or anything she would need to help it survive."

"I'll think of something." The two stayed silent for a few moments before he decided to try and change the subject. "So, how'd it go with Lilly?"

"Well... I told her I forgave her."

"Did you mean it?"

"Of course I did. Talking to her made me realize just how much she's been through. I think she might be depressed."

"It's understandable..."

"I think we should do something."  
"Like what?"


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry about the wait; I was having a close friend spend the weekend over, and I don't go online when I have a guest.

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead**

* * *

"We need to make her feel more welcomed," Carley said after a moment of thinking.

"Okay. We can do that, but how?"

"You notice how she's been trying to stay isolated? Well, I don't think she feels like a part of the group, and I think she's stable enough to give her jobs. If she feels as if she's pulling her own weight, her will to survive will get stronger." Lee nodded in approval.

"That's smart."

"Well, yeah!" She answered in her cocky, joking tone.

"Christa!" Lee and Carley turned in the direction of the yelling. It was Omid; he had clearly heard of his fiance's plans. He didn't sound angry, just frustrated, as if she had been consistantly pursuing him of leaving. "Where would we go? How would we keep a baby safe?"

"I told you what he did! It's not safe here, either."

Omid's voice got gentiler. "Remember all the times Lee's been there for us. Do you really think that would change now? You see how he is with Clementine, too. I trust him, I think you should, too."

Christa stayed quiet for a moment, before, finally, responding. "Alright. I'll stay. Just for the baby's safety."

The two watched them hug.

"Well, I'm glad that's taken care of," Carley said. "Now, on to Lilly..."

As leader of the group, Lee decided who stayed to watch the camp, and who went out to collect water, occasionally hunting or a supply run, which was Molly's job since she offered, and on scout patrol. Since the encounter with the walker, the team couldn't be too careful. There had to be a scout patrol sent out several times a day to ensure the safety of their group.

"Okay, today Kenny and Christa will stay with the camp. Omid and I will collect water. And scouting the area will go to Carley, Molly... And Lilly."

"Huh?" Since Lilly had arrived here, her name hadn't even been mentioned in the patrols. It was Kenny's first morning here, but _his_ was mentioned. Even if it was just to say he staying. She never even expected to earn their trust back completely, so she usually didn't even show up after the first few days.

"Is there a problem, Lilly?" Lee asked, calmly. She hesitated for a moment then shook her head no.

"No, I'm ready."

"Good. You all know the drill, if anything goes wrong, return to camp immediately.

"You're beginning to sound like a drill sargent," Carley said playfully to Lee and leaned up to plant a firm kiss on his lips before heading out with the rest of her patrol.

Walking along the plains, Molly walked a few meters infront of the two adults.

"So, why did Lee send me out for the first time?" Lilly asked, giving Carley a suspicious look. Carley quickly picked up on it, but decided to play dumb for Lilly's sake.

"Maybe he just thought that you needed to get out of the camp for awhile." The former Air Force worker obviously didn't buy it; she knew she was lying, but she appreciated it.

There was one question that had been burning in Lilly's mind since the two girls' talk yesterday afternoon. She knew she should keep her mouth shut; everyone seemed to be finally warming up to her. All except Kenny, who was purposely avoiding her, and Christa, who still seemed wary. She had to ask. She _needed _to.

"Who was it?"

"What?"

"Who was slipping the pills?" Anger flooded through Carley; she was _still_ pointing a finger at _her _andshe hadn't done _shit!_ She was just beginning to trust her, and she asks her _that?!_

"Are you kidding me? You're not over that?!" Lilly squeezed her eyes shut tightly, as she realized she'd made a mistake.

"I'm not accusing you of anything... I just want to know."

"You don't need to know anything," Carley snapped. "You have to learn how to get over it, and move on with your fucking life. " She walked past Lilly and caught up to Molly, who had heard everything.

_"I'm sorry," _Lilly thought, _"I'm so, _so _sorry!" _Lilly then turned and ran back in the dirrection of the camp, racing past it, alerting the attention of Christa who sat atop of her watching post on the roof of a van that sat in the center of the lot.

The two girls ignored Lilly until Carley had remembered the knife that Lee had trusted her with. She then sped off after her, calling her name, frantically trying to catch other women before she did what Carley was _sure _she was going to do.

She kept running. Deep down, she wanted someone to stop her, but in another sense, she wanted to save herself. She wanted to end it all. Ignorring the disstant calls, and the extreme presure in her lungs, she kept running. She allowed tears to flow freely down her cheeks, and she finally, without realizing it, began to slow down. Only to be tackled to the ground by Carley, who hadn't stopped chasing her. She held her, ripping the knife from her hands.

"What the Hell are you doing?! How the fuck do you think this is going to help?!" Lilly started sobbing into the other girl's shirt, as the others had just began to catch up, gathering around the two women.

"I didn't know she was _this _unstable," Lee whispered to Omid.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it's kinda late. I haven't been feeling so well, lately.

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead**

* * *

The group carried the overly tired, unconscious Lilly back to their camp, and into her car so she could sleep it off.

"What happened?" Lee asked after Lilly was safe and sound, asleep inside. Carley began to explain the events of the morning. "Man. What are we going to do with her?" He said.

"She's obviously still a danger to the group," Kenny said in a harsh tone. "You never should've let her in!"

"What were we supposed to do?! Leave her out there to die on her own?!" Lee argued.

"She's worse than before! She tried to fuckin' _kill _herself, Lee! And if she does manage to do that, we may have a walker problem."

"I think we can handle one geek," Molly piped up.

"But what happens when we have to off her?! Gunshots!" He answered for himself. "Those things will be coming from miles around to sink their teeth into the last survivors on Earth!"

"Look, she obviously needs help-" Christa started.

"She _needs _to be as far away from this group as possible!" He shouted.

"Kenny! Just stop!" Lee yelled. "You're not making this any easier for _anybody!"_

"Lee's right," Carley stated. "We all just need to calm down and figure this out."

"Y'know what? I'm sick of this shit!" Kenny said. "No one ever agrees with _me!_ If you think you've got things under control here, then go ahead, make your own goddamn decisions. But when the rest of this little group is lying dead around you, and you're the only one left, just remember this: you can't help every last living thing, somethings just need to be destroyed, so others can survive. Only when your stubburn ass can accept that, then we'll be safe." Lee let that sink in for a moment, before getting in the older man's face.

"_I'm not killing another human being_ just because _you _think it's the right thing to do. And you know what? I'm _glad _I tried to help Larry. I had nothing against you _ever _before that night in the meat locker. It was _your _stubburn ass that came to the conclusion that I was a back-stabbing asshole because _I_ didn't want anyone else to die.

Get your act together, Kenny, because the only thing that's going to kill this group is the fact that you can't handle anything that comes your way. Throwing someone out is just the same as trying to commit suicide; because either way, you're still just running away from your problems, instead of dealing with others'. Once _you _learn to accept _that, then_ we'll be safe."

Lilly laid awake in her bed after being awoken by the screaming coming from right outside her window. And she could hear _everything._ Why were they giving her a second chance? No, what was this, the _third _chance? She just didn't understand. She wasn't even sure she could trust _herself _anymore.

She could hear the footsteps of her fellow group members, as they went of in different directions. Peeking out her window, she could see that only Carley and Lee remained. They were talking, but in quieter voices that Lilly couldn't quite make out. She slowly turned the crank, and rolled down the window on the opposite side, making sure they didn't see or hear her, and listened.

"The drama around here is getting out of hand," that was Carley.

"I know, but what can we do? We can't control how other people act."

"Maybe sending her out wasn't such a good idea..."

"We didn't know how she'd react."

"I did. In the very back of my mind, I knew it wasn't going to go well, but I decided to try and give her a chance. Clearly that was a mistake."

"She's not untrustworthy, she's just... unpredictable at the moment."

"That unpredictability could be our downfall."

"Don't tell me you're siding with Kenny?"

"I'm not, and I don't think it would be right to kick her out, but she definitely needs to be monitored. Just to be safe."

"So what do you mean? Full-out camp lockdown?"

"I mean we make sure she doesn't try it again. I honestly don't feel like losing anyone else."

"Right."

"Who wants lunch?" Omid called from over by the garden. Seeing that he was inturrupting, he went back to talking to Christa.

"Come on," Lee said and he and Carley went out of earshot.

"Lee?" Clementine asked after he had made it to the group's makeshift dining area.

"Yeah, Sweet-Pea?"

"What's wrong with Lilly? She won't come out."

"...She's just not feeling very well."

"Oh... You mean like Duck?" She asked, cautiously. Lee quickly looked over to Kenny to make sure he hadn't overheard the young girl's innocent question.

"No, Clem. Not like Duck."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"I hope so," he answered. The little girl nodded as if she completely understood the situation.

After eating, Clementine went back to her drawings that were sitting inside the van. She wanted to start a new one, one that she had already drew back before the invasion at the motel. But it would mean more to her now than at that time that seemed so long ago. She left the large, sliding door open so she could feel the cool breeze as she sat inside the hot vehicle.

The sky was already beginning to darken as Clementine put the finishing touches on her colorful picture. She set down her crayons and smiled sadly at the photo of Ben, Duck, and herself smiling happily in front of the motor inn. She remembered when she had put the bug on Duck's pillow, and when Duck and her had 'forced' Ben to join in on a game of Hide 'N Go Seek, but afterwards, he ended up having just as much fun as the two children who, for some reason, idolized him.

Clementine was brought out of her train of thought when a large wind swooped up her artwork, and stuck to her face. She hadn't even realized that the normaly beautiful, color-steaked evening sky, was a very dark gray, and the winds had shifted. She suddenly noticed the small water droplets that had just began plummet to the Earth as loud thunder roared across the sky, and the lightning that flashed in the distance.

She'd never liked storms, it was a phobia that most of her friends from school had possessed, but at that time, her parents had always comforted her. It didn't phase her now, though. She knew there were much worse things to worry about than a little thunder and lightning. The rain came down harder and the two adults who shared her sleeping space rushed inside and shut the door. Lee handed Clementine a corn-on-the-cob with a carrot, which she gratefully took. She skipped dinner so she could complete her project about fifteen minutes earlier.

She stared out the window, watching as the small, watery spheres hit the ground and splattered. She missed her friends now, more than ever. She was tired of being the only child there, not that she felt lonely, she just wished there were kids her own age to play with. She tried playing with Molly, but her response was always the same.

_"Sorry, kid, but I don't have time for games."_ Clementine let out a long, heavy sigh. No matter how much she hoped, things would never be the same.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead**

* * *

"She's beautiful, Christa!" Carley said, quietly, while she watched the new mother gently stroke the thin, black hair of her five-minute-old daughter. Having been a former nurse, Christa knew exactly what to do during childbirth. Although, she couldn't have done it without the support from Omid and her other friends.

"What's her name?" Lee asked.

"Fiona," Omid answered for his exhausted fiance. "Fiona Marie."

It had been six months since the incedent with Lilly, and the world was just starting to warm up from the slightly cold winter weather of Georgia.

They hadn't lost many crops to the chilly temperatures, but a few was enough to get the group worried. There had even been an argument between Lee and Kenny about going into the city to get a large heatlamp, or an electric heater to keep the frost off of their only food source at night. Lee won, concidering the fact that they had no power and a trip like that would be too dangerous even for Molly. They eventually agreed to put a tarp over the plants to block them from the winds. Only to start another fight from Kenny every time one of those few plants that died was lost. But they survived, and that was all that mattered.

"I wish we knew the date," Kenny said, quietly.

"I have a calendar in my backpack," Clementine informed, before sprinting off to the van, excited about the new arrival. She brought back a little schedule book that held the years of 2012-2013 inside of it. Together, the adults estimated the day of March 1st and marked it down. Not that it mattered, anyway, most of the time they used the position of the sun to judge the time of day; it'd be nearly impossible to keep track of the date.

Clementine was overjoyed at the fact that there was another child to live there at the camp with her. Although, she knew all to well how long it would be until they could have a proper play-date.

The early morning sunlight shined brightly through the tall grass. Lee had never allowed his adoptive daughter farther than a few feet outside the camp walls on her own, but today, Clem decided, was the day she would explore and actually do something, rather than wait around inside the hot, metal barriers all day.

She was debating on whether she should ask Lee, and get a straight-forward 'no,' or if she should just leave, lose his trust, but have a good time. She felt as if she had to get away. Fiona hadn't stopped crying that obnoxous, high-pitched wailing since she was born a week ago. It didn't take an expert to figure out that the others had had enough, as well. However, they seemed to be able to cope better than herself.

No one was watching and she'd made her choice, so she began to sneak quietly away towards the main gate to make her sweet escape. She was just about to open the door to the silver-gray SUV, when a calm voice alerted her from behind.

"Where do you think you're going?" It was Lilly, the only one who _hadn't_ visited Christa and Fiona the morning she was born. Whether she didn't feel welcome, didn't want to come, or for some other reason, she hadn't said a word; she was doing much better now, though. Yet everyone still watched out for her, well aware of her random, crazy outbursts that had become rare over the last few months. She had been observing her the whole time!

"I-I was just going for a walk..." The older woman raised an eyebrow, seeing right through the little girl's lie.

"Did you ask anyone?"

"...No..."

"And why not?"

"Uhh..."

"Just want to get away?" The girl swiftly nodded, and Lilly sighed.

"Yeah... I know the feeling."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine now, thanks." She casted Clementine the most sincere smile Clem had seen from her in a long while, making her smile back. There was an awkward pause between the two, but Clementine's mind was still a buzz with the idea of getting out.

"Could _you_ take me for a walk?"

"Heh, I don't think that's a good idea..." Seeing the worried glance from the little girl, Lilly rephrased her statement. "I mean, I don't think Lee would like that."

"I could ask him! He's busy right now, though..."

"No, really, don't-" She was cut off when she felt Clem run past her, and over to her gaurdian.

Lilly couldn't hear their conversation, she could only see Clementine jump up and down with excitement, as she begged Lee to let her go. Lee looked up suddenly, and began to stalk towards her.

_"God dammit," _she thought. _ "This isn't going to end well..." _He stopped in front of her.

"You better make sure that girl stays safe."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead**

* * *

"Seriously?" Lilly asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, I mean you haven't left the camp in six months! Since then you haven't shown any sign of danger to yourself or others, so I'm going to give you one more chance."

"You're sure?"  
"Do you want me to change my mind?"

"No! I mean no. We'll be fine." Clementine jumped for joy off to the side. "Uh, you ready, Clementine?" Lilly asked.

"Yes!" She sprinted excitedly to the gate, not even waiting for her chaperone. Lilly went to follow her, but was forced to stop and look at Lee when he placed a hand on her arm.

"I mean it, Lilly. If _anything _happens to that little girl, you will be out of the group with no more chances." He then pulled a pistol out of his back pocket and handed it to her, receiving a nod from Lilly.

After the two left through the doors of the SUV, the little girl reached for the adult's hand out of habbit; Lilly quickly pulled away. Clementine moved her golden-brown gaze downward with an anguished expression. At this, Lilly's eyes softened, and held out her hand to the small child. Clementine took it happily and and half-dragged the woman into a run.

On any other occasion, Lilly would have tried to slow the girl down to a walk or even a jog, but it felt so good to stretch out her legs that she decided to just go along with it.

Lee watched them leave and let out a fretful sigh. He knew he needed to learn to trust every member in his group, but he couldn't help but worry about the most precious person in his life.

Clementine led Lilly all around the countryside, letting out all of their built-up energy. When they went over a tall hill to the North of the camp, they found themselves in a field of white Spring flowers. Lilly said they were called daisies.

Clementine had seen them before when her class was growing a flower garden for her class, and she remembered giving them to her mom for Mothers' Day. That was so long ago; it was hard to remember anything that didn't involve survival in this day in age.

She wasn't proud that she couldn't recall everything that she had learned in school, she also missed her friends, and the kind smiles that all of the teachers had.

Grinning at her past memories, Clementine decided to pick some flowers for Lee. He always loved getting presents from her.

The first thing Clementine heard after returning from her long hike with Lilly was Fiona's never ending screaming. She covered her ears in a childish manner to block out the noise. She had always wanted a baby brother or sister, but, unfortunately, her parents weren't able to give her one. Now she regreted ever asking.

With the warm front coming in, everyone the group had had at least one car window cracked, and the little infant had been preventing a lot of sleep from coming to Clementine. She hated to admit it, but as much as she wanted more kids to play with, she didn't particularly like her.

Molly wasn't exactly happy, either, when she was told that she had to go into the city to get baby supplies.

_"I'm not doing all your shopping," _she had said, even though she knew she was going to end up going, anyway.

"Hey, Clementine," Lee said, walking up to his little girl. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah! Lilly took me way out over that hill over there," she said, pointing. "This place is huge! Oh, and I picked these for you!"

"Aw, thank you, Sweet-Pea. They're beautiful," he said, smelling the snow colored flower. "Why don't you go and see Carley? I'm sure she'd love to draw a picture with you."

"Okay!"

After Clementine had run off, Lee turned to Lilly.

"She looks a lot happier," he commented.

"She had fun."

"Seems like it." Lee appeared to be thinking something over as their conversation turned into a moment of silence. "I'll tell you what, we need extra hands around here since Christa can't help, and you proved yourself trustworthy today. I supprised myself by giving you permission, but I'm glad I did."

"So..."

"So, I'm letting you help out, you know, leave the camp, go on watch, stuff like that." Lilly nodded.

"So, does this mean I'm no longer on 'camp lockdown?''

"You heard that, huh?"

"Yep."

Lee chuckled. "Yes, that's exactly what it means."

"Carley, look what I drew!" Clementine said, holding up a picture of one of the flowers she had given Lee. The stem and the two leaves were colored the same shade of light green with a dark green line through the middle of both sporophylls. The petals were left blank, but the center was a vivid, sunny yellow. The background consisted of bright green grass, hills, the sky, clouds, and the sun.

"That's very pretty, Clem! Where did you learn to draw so well?"

"My art teacher taught me! She really liked flowers." Clementine heard the cries once again. Christa and Omid were standing over by their van, rocking Fiona, desperately trying to calm her down. They both looked terrible; it then occurred to Clementine how much sleep _they _must be losing. She had been able to tune the baby out at times, but they, however, could not. She felt bad about feeling sorry for herself, but rolled her eyes in annoyance, just the same. Carley caught this.

"I know how you feel," she said. "I used to have to babysit my baby cousin almost every weekend. He'd cry all night long, and he only did it when I was around."

"Did he hate you?"

"No, he was a baby. He eventually grew out of it."

"Will Fiona grow out of it?"

"I'm sure she will."

"Are all babies like that?"

"Well, some more than others. My cousin's older sister barely made a sound when she was little."

"I bet I didn't cry at all," the little girl beamed. Carley smiled and went back to helping Clementine draw.

"Hey, guys," Carley said, walking up to an exhausted Omid and Christa.

"Hi, Carley, how are you?" Christa said, forcing a smile.

"I'm fine, but you two look like you could use a break."

"Yeah, you could say that." Omid stated. "I'm _so _tired." He yawned, emphasizing his complaint.

"Yeah... Why don't you let me take over for a bit?"

"I couldn't ask you to do that," Christa said.

"No, seriously, I don't mind; you two should really get some sleep."

"Would you really?"

"Sure. I need some practice, anyway."


	12. Chapter 12 Final

Well, this is it, the final chapter. It's very short because...well, it is.

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead**

* * *

"Does Lee know?" Christa asked.

"I told him this morning. He actually acted happy about it."

"Are you?"

"Happy? I guess I am, that is if he or she can grow up safely."

"I know. I'm worried more than ever since Fiona was born," Omid said.

"I just hope I don't turn into a nervous wreck," Carley sighed.

"About how far are you?" Christa asked.

"I think maybe two or three months."

"Well congrats, then," Omid said.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, let's just start our own personal daycare," Molly said, overhearing their conversation. They sent her a glare.

Molly rolled her eyes. "Lighten up, I was just kidding. It doesn't matter to me anyway, besides more baby shopping."

"You'll do fine," Christa told Carley.

"I hope so..."

**One year later**

"I can't believe how tall he's getting!" Christa said. "He's kinda big for nine months."

"Yeah, he's definitely not built like his mother," Lee said, smirking at Carley.

"Are you calling me small again?"

"Maybe."

"Fiona and him seem to be getting along nicely, too," Lilly said, smiling at the two babies sitting on a blanket in the grass with Clementine, who was catching fireflies and showing them to the giggling little ones.

"Hey, maybe you guys will end up as in-laws," Kenny joked, causing everyone to laugh.

"Yep, my little Mycale's gonna get all the ladies," Lee said, laughing.

"Hopefully not all of them," Carley said.

"If he breaks my daughter's heart, he'd better watch out," Omid said, half joking.

A warm June breeze rustled the tall, dry grass outside the wall of cars. The only lights were the the campfire, the fireflies, the stars, and the full moon, filling the plains with silver light. No one had even seen a sign of walkers anywhere near their camp for over a year. It seemed like this could be a permanent place to stay. A safe place where the kids could grow up and live in peace. A place they could call home.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Bye!


End file.
